


The Vet

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Because shameless fluff, and because I had to wrangle several pets at the vet this week and I’m still recovering.





	

“Do we have everything?”

Hannibal slumped in the door frame, sweltering in an overcoat and scarf. “Will, we’re fine. We need to go.” Buster slinked behind his shins, trembling. Winston and Ellie strained on their leashes towards Will.

Half-frantic, Will patted his pockets. “Buster’s busy bee …”

“He’ll be alright without it. Can we please just -”

Harley leaped at a pie on the counter, jerking Hannibal’s arm. “Harley!”

Will lurched to grab his collar. “He’s just scared. They don’t like the vet.”

“He’s a little thief.”

“Poor guy. He’s shaking.”

“For pie.”

Crouching to give Harley a scratch, Will glared. “You’re supposed to be sensitive. You know, bedside manner?”

“I’ll be as sensitive as you like. Once we get this over with.”

Will scanned the room anxiously. “Where’s Penny?”

The newest pup lay coiled behind Hannibal’s feet. “She’s making herself comfortable.”

“I guess that’s everyone then.” Will grabbed the counter to pull himself up.

“Can we please go?”

Slipping into his coat, Will sighed. “You asked for this, remember?”

“I offered to help.”

Will scooped up Penny and kissed Hannibal’s cheek. “So help. Let’s go.”

___

“You wait here. I’ll get us checked in.”

Hannibal took a seat, the dogs tugging to sniff every inch of the waiting room. “Where else would I go?”

Will stepped up to the counter. “Graham. We have a 2 o’clock appointment.”

Harley howled. Penny wiggled in Will’s arms. He flicked a look back. “Can’t you keep them quiet?”

Hannibal casually unwound his scarf. “I don’t speak dog like you do.”

“Sir?”

“Yes?” Will’s head spun back to a young woman in cartoon print scrubs.

“I don’t seem to have a Graham on the schedule. I have a Lecter-Graham.”

“Fine. Yeah.” He shot an icy stare over his shoulder.

“What?” Hannibal blinked.

Shaking his head, Will sighed. “You’re a piece of work.”

___

“Well, Mr. Graham. They’re obviously well-cared for.” The vet jotted notes on a form. “You’ll just want to be sure to keep up on their vaccinations.”

Will nodded, exhaling a breath of relief.

-“And you’ll want to start Penny on vitamins, of course.”

Will’s face fell. “Vitamins? Is she okay?”

“Oh. I thought you …”

“Is she okay? You said everyone was fine.”

The vet offered a smile. “You’ve got puppies on the way. She’s about three months along. I thought you knew.”

Hannibal turned from wrangling Harley. “Puppies?”

Will’s eyes lit up. “Puppies.”

“Congratulations to you both.” Handing Will some paperwork, the vet moved to the door. “And best of luck. You should make a follow up appointment on your way out.”

“Of course.”

Will turned to Hannibal as the door closed. “Puppies.”

Hannibal shook his head softly. “They’re not sleeping in our bed.”

Will stepped to meet him where he stood. “Just one?”

A whisper of a kiss curled Hannibal’s toes. “Well -”

“Please,” Will breathed against his lips.

Hannibal pulled him in, chasing another kiss. “In that case, how can I say no?”


End file.
